This invention relates to sights for small arms and is particularly adapted to sights for archery bows.
Archery bows have developed from the simple bow and string to modern compound bows in which maximum force is not reached until after release of the arrow. This feature is made possible by a pulley arrangement as shown in FIG. 1. The advantage of this type of bow is improved accuracy obtained because the operator may release the arrow at a point where he is not required to maintain maximum pull on the string.
Unfortunately, bow sights have not kept pace with such advances in archery bows. Sights on bows are necessary because the drop in the arrow over relatively short distances is appreciable and must be accounted for in aiming the bow. The elevation angle at which an arrow is to be released must be progressively increased as the target distance is increased.
In simple archery bows no sights are provided. These bows rely on the operator's eye and judgement to aim the bow and set the proper elevation angle. Some relatively simple sights have been added recently to the compound bows. They generally are comprised of a series of pins which may be used as guides in directing the arrows.
One prior art embodiment includes only a single element sight which greatly decreases the accuracy that can be achieved. A second prior art embodiment includes a dual sight, but both elements are fixed with respect to one another and therefore the operator must move his eye in order to use the sight, offsetting his normal anchor point.